


so i can sleep

by ceserabeau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little red, Peter called her, as his teeth were sliding into her. How poetic, she thinks: Little Red Riding Hood amongst the big bad wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i can sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nicole Blackman's _All I Want for Christmas_ :  
> I want the television left on so I can sleep.

Once upon a time, she was scared of wolves.

-

Back when she was clueless, before anyone deemed her important enough to fill her in, things were simpler. She was pretty and popular; nice clothes, good friends, handsome boyfriend, the works. Yes, sometimes it was tiring pretending to be brain-dead, but what did it matter. There was more than enough time to show off her genius at college.

Then a wolf-man sinks his teeth into her and she thinks she might not make it that far.

-

She is a sleeping beauty; she is resurrected as something else.

-

Peter claws at her brain, all sharp teeth and sharper claws. Once she knows he's there she can feel him all the time, climbing around, shifting through all her thoughts and memories. He invades her dreams and then her waking hours. His voice whispers to her all the time: when she's doing homework, when she's at the grocery store, when she's choosing what clothes to wear.

She cannot escape.

-

Are you real?

Not yet.

-

They call it a fugue state. She calls it a nightmare.

She remembers one night when she's lying in bed, Peter Hale curled up alongside her. She was running and running and running until her legs gave out, and even then she kept trying to move: stumbling, crawling, dragging herself until she was covered in mud and blood; before her loomed the burnt-out shell of the Hale house, and she was scrabbling up the steps and inside, feet catching splinters on the floorboards.

Then she was lying there, right above him, curled up and rotting; and she pressed her face to the wood and breathed in the scent of death.

-

Peter climbs out of his pit, a modern day Jesus. Jackson turns out to be a giant scaly lizard and then disappears off to the other side of the Atlantic. Allison and Scott break up.

She's honestly not sure which one was the most traumatic. All she knows is that somewhere along the line she stopped being scared.

-

They keep calling her _something_ , Stiles and Scott and Allison and the rest of their little pack. It would be offensive if it wasn't the most accurate description.

-

The whole situation with the Darach and the Alphas and everyone trying to kill each other is very time consuming. Honestly, by the time Stiles breaks out the Ouija board, she's over it. She'd rather be doing college applications and gradutating early. She can practically hear Yale calling her name.

Then her English teacher tries to strangle her, and she definitely did not see that one coming.

-

She screams, but that is not all she is.

-

The mark around her neck is purple-red and so obvious; no wonder her mom wants to cover it up. When she walks through the doors, people only do double-takes because they weren't expecting to see it.

Her pack wear their traumas like badges of honour, werewolf bites and murderous aunts and dead families included. It's her turn now.

-

 _Little red_ , Peter called her, as his teeth were sliding into her. How poetic, she thinks: Little Red Riding Hood amongst the big bad wolves.

Only he got it wrong. She's the wolf in this story.


End file.
